


Toy Soldiers

by VengefulHybrid



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulHybrid/pseuds/VengefulHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on LightSwitchRave (BlahStudios)’s video, Toy Soldiers: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fqHTVSK8_8</p>
    </blockquote>





	Toy Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on LightSwitchRave (BlahStudios)’s video, Toy Soldiers: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fqHTVSK8_8

They hadn’t meant for it to happen the way it did. The sudden rush of Soldiers onto the battlefield was too much for them, especially Scout who, despite his brash nature and over the top personality was surprisingly brave when faced with his immediate demise. He’d grabbed Demoman’s bandolier and a bottle of scrumpy and ran as fast as his powerful legs could carry him towards the onward flow of angry Americans. He’d taken most of them out with him and injured the rest, laughing around the neck of his bottle the whole way, even with one arm.

Spy bid a fond farewell to the opposing side’s Scout’s mother, who, unbeknownst to the rest of the team had died a long time ago. He’d never had the heart to dispose of the photos. Tucking the photo into his breast pocket, the Spy checked the bullets inside his Ambassador; he’d never planned to come out of this insane campaign alive but damn if he wasn’t taking his enemies out with him.

The war had lasted for years, Medic had seen teammates come and go. A careless Sniper backstabbed here, a Soldier who rocketjumped far too much for his own good there. An Engineer that relied too much on his machinery – _"Don’t worry about it Doc, these little ladies have got my back.” He’d say_. –Heavies with more brawn than brains. Overconfident Pyros and Scouts. He’d learnt not to get attached to them after a while, but when his current team actually started _listening_ to the old vet, he couldn’t help but feel a spark of pride every time they’d come back to base, carrying intel, clambering off of captured points, bruised and battered and worse for wear but not _dead_. He’d never expected a Spy to sneak in during an apparent ceasefire. It wasn’t supposed to happen and he was unprepared. His dying thought was of his team members, hoping they’d see through the Spy’s disguise.

It had been a shame, slowly watching his friends die through worse and worse ways. Started in the night with Medic, his neck broken by a bastard Spy. Sniper had retreated into his nest, back against the wall at first but as time ticked on and the Spy hadn’t shown up he’d grown slightly complacent and when the warning went that the other team was attacking, well, he couldn’t sit around doing nothing and did his job to the best of his ability. His hands shook as he spun to see Scout take out a squad of Soldiers on his own, he should’ve been more on his game, he should’ve seen them pouring out of the enemy base and been less interested in taking out the Heavy standing on a hill, his tiny little head a prime target. Briefly he wondered how the other team had gotten so many Soldiers in but a creak in the floorboards alerted him to the presence creeping up behind him. He’d fought the best he could, but memories of Medic’s limp body kept flashing through his head and when he finally felt the Spy’s blade pierce his back, he thought nothing of the pain but of seeing his friends again, even if they ended up in some hellish afterlife it’d be a little more tolerable with them.

Engineer’s last stand took place on top of a hill, a mile away from the bases. He’d driven out when he’d discovered he was the last one left, a truck full of metal, his trusty wrench and guitar, set up shop on his tool box with a crate of beers next to him. He was either going to oblivion drunk or sober, but one way or another he knew he was going down. His Sentries could only last for so long before they ran out of bullets or rockets or a Spy got one. A level one sat by his side, faithfully beeping as he kicked another gib into its line of sight and the counter ticked up by one as a rocket went off somewhere to his left, a grunt of pain from some unknown enemy made him smile. The counter was quite a fine piece of work, made on the fly with the leftovers. He’d make sure the ones controlling this farce new how many of their precious cannon fodder he’d taken down that day. One of the Sentries fizzled and cracked, a deadly looking box full of wires and intricacies forced her down. But Engineer didn’t move, he faced his foe with a serene smile on his face and a tune on his fingers. The Spy whispered one last goodbye before he finished it for good, at least until the next time the higher-ups became bored.


End file.
